


The Youngest Princess and the Giant

by Ryn_Holt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, G/T, Giant/Tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryn_Holt/pseuds/Ryn_Holt
Summary: A fairy tale of a cursed Princess and a Giant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Part One

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a princess, born under a curse. The first part of her curse was her plain appearance. Her twelve older siblings were all born with great beauty each more so than the last. The youngest princess was born with dull limp hair and forgettable features. She was such a disappointment that her father took one look at her and handed her off to a nurse content to never see his daughter again. The second part of the curse was the night she was brought in the world her mother left. The last part of the curse was the hate that her mother’s death by her siblings. They looked at her and did not see their sister but the cause of their mother’s death. The princess was alone, shunned by father and siblings raised by the very same nurse that the King had given her to. 

The Princess grew very different than her siblings did on the other side of the castle. While her siblings learned trickery and deceit, the youngest learned fairy tales and verses. While her siblings had only each other for competition, the youngest played with the children of the servants. While her siblings fought for their father’s attention she was given it freely by her nurse.

She was thirteen when she was presented to her siblings. She was laughed at, for her hair and her face and her bare feet.

_See how she talks,_ they laughed. _See how her face gives away her every emotion._ The pointed. _It is a curse to have her instead of our mother_. The spat.

And the youngest ran, and she wept in the lap of her nurse. _I am ugly,_ she sobbed, _I cannot lie and trick, I am useless._ The nurse combed her hair and hushed her.

_You cannot see their pain and see how it has made their thorns. One day you will no longer feel them._ She said, she then offered a story to the youngest and the princess yelled at her and sent her away. If they princess had known what would happen next.

Her siblings jealous of their sister made their father send the nurse away to leave the princess alone. And she was, she hadn’t even had a chance to say good bye to the only one who had loved her since her birth. She was alone for now even the staff and their children would not speak or play with her fearing her siblings wrath.

She was alone. She spent many days weeping before deciding to run away. She searched the castle for an exit but instead while walking outside the courtyard she heard quiet sobs. She searched for the sound until she found a window by the ground that lead into the castle dungeons.

_Why,_ she asked, _why do you weep?_

A low rumbling voice unlike any the princess had ever heard came from the dark cell. _I am alone,_ it said, _I have no one._

_Would you like to hear a story?_ She asked, unsure why she would even offer.

_Is it a good one?_ The voice asked.

The princess sat on the ground next to the window. _It is my favorite it had a happy ending._

_Tell me it if you would._

So the princess told the story of cap o’ rushes her most favorite story. And when she was done, she told the story of the goose girl and after that a tale of crossed lovers. And for each the voice praised her. She stayed until the moon began to rise.

_Would you mind,_ she asked, _if I return tomorrow?_

_Why would you?_

_Because,_ she said, _I am just as lonely as you are._

The voice grunted. _Tomorrow_ I _tell the stories._

For weeks the princess came and for weeks they shared stories and the voice told stories that the princess had never heard before and that could not be found in any book. When she asked where the voice came from. It just far away. And when she asked for its name, it said she could not pronounce it. Despite this the princess came to trust the voice, and gather the courage to ask the voice why it was in the dungeon.

_The King had me stolen from my homeland so I would fight for him. I escaped and I stole to survive. When he caught me he told me I could either fight for him in his army or I could be imprisoned._

_It would have been simpler to fight, do you not fight for fear of dying?_ She asked.

She was taken aback when the voice laughed loud enough to rattle the bars on the window. _No, little thing,_ as he was prone to calling her, _no human can kill me. I stay in this dungeon so I am not forced to hurt anyone that does not deserve it._

The princess made a decision right then. She was going to see the voice free. That very night she waited for the warden to fall asleep and with a knife she stole from the kitchen she sliced the man’s belt in half grabbed the keys and she ran. In the moonlight she held the keys and it was only then she noticed how large the keys were. Each bigger than her hand.

She came to the window and whispered for the voice. _Wake up, I have something for you._

_What are you doing out this late little thing you should be asleep._

_Do you mean what you say about not hurting others?_ The princess asked, still holding the keys in her hands.

_What have you done Princess?_ The voice asked concerned.

_Please answer me._

_Yes, I do not hurt the innocent._

The Princess smiled. _I have your freedom I have the keys to your chains, do you need me to take them off for you?_

The voice was silent for a long time. _No, it said. Drop them through the window._

The Princess did what she was told, it was a long, long drop before she heard the keys clatter as they hit the ground.

_I could have been lying princess, I could wreak havoc and kill and hurt if I was free, why do you trust me?_

She thought for a long time on the answer. _You could be lying, I am not graced in finding lies like my siblings but you did not ask me for a single thing. You have not hurt me, you have only given. I trust you and trust means willing to be wrong._

The voice sighed. _Tonight I will escape but I need you to go to bed and sleep for no one must know that you were involved. Unless,_ the voice stopped unsure of what to say next, _unless you wished to come with me, away from your family._

Part of the princess wished to join the voice but as much as she trusted the voice, she still felt that the castle was her home. So she declined.

_I understand,_ the voice said, _but if you ever need an escape I will do you the same as you’ve done for me just say these words._ And in a voice so low only the princess and mice in the walls could hear he told her the magic words. Then he commanded her away back to her room and bed.

She fell asleep that night. Sad that her only friend would be gone but proud of the hard choice. Her nurse would be proud of her.

The next day the entire castle was in a tizzy. Apparently some monster had escaped the dungeon. The keys found next to a sleeping warden who was swifty killed for his mistake. It had made a mess and killed a few guards. No one would tell the youngest what the monster was though. Not her siblings who scoffed and mocked her nor the staff who hushed her and said it was bad luck.

She wouldn’t hear that voice for another three years.


	2. Part Two

She was sixteen when she was betrothed. He was an old fat lord who had a debt owed to him by the King himself. The King had soiled one of his daughters and in return the King offered one of his own for marriage. The Lord thought he would get one of the cunning beautiful Princesses and so he agreed. He cursed a blue streak when he saw the youngest when they were official introduced. She was dull and slow he said but she still was a princess with a princess dowry and land and so the wedding was planned.

She was mocked by her siblings who were courted only by the smartest bravest and the most handsome. _We will have only the best who bring the best and you will marry a pig. It is fitting in both cases._

The Princess stayed silent. She knew the King’s wrath and knew what would happen if she tried to run away. So she resigned herself to the marriage until it was the night before and she saw her dress for the first time. It was ugly. The fabric was cheap and hard on the eyes. It hung on her as if she was a scarecrow and it itched as if was made of crawling ants.

That would be my marriage. She realized for the rest of my life I would life in a dress like this.

So, she crept to her window in her bare room and looked to the stars and closed her eyes. She whispered the magic words and waited.

She stood with her eyes closed for nearly an hour before she gave up.

_I am foolish and stupid._ She said as she crawled into bed. _Thinking that a monster would keep to his word._ She tried to remain angry at herself but despite trying to just feel anger she feel asleep with tears in her eyes.

It was in the middle of the night that she was stirred half away by the fact her room grew suddenly pitch black. She half opened lazy eyes to see a ginormous hand reaching for her. She didn’t have time to think much less scream as the hand scooped her up blankets and all and pulled her away. She was dropped and this time she screamed sure that the hand had dropped her from her window only to hit something soft and not as far down as it should have been.

The ground she fell into was piles of furs she realized and she looked up and realized the walls that surrounded her were some sort of leather. She noticed the way they slanted upward and inward before she understood that she was in a bag.

The hand had placed her into a giant bag. And if she craned her head back she could see the sky. Not for long as a flap was placed over the opening at the top and was enclosed in darkness.

Panic caught in her throat as the bag started to sway as the giant began to ran. She wrapped herself in her blankets and did her best not to cry.

It was a giant. Giants had a habit of eating people. She thought of the stories of nurse and of the yellow teethed hair knuckled giants she told about.

The Princess began to weep remembering the stories and cried herself to exhaustion. And when sleep got close the sway of the bag was soothing enough to get her to sleep.

It was a long good sleep and the princess woke to the sounds and smell of a fire. She pulled her blankets close and sighed happily. She must be at home and the servants had set the day’s fire. It had just been a dream.

That thought soured as she realized that meant she would be wed today she opened her eyes expecting to see her wedding dress but instead seeing what seemed to be a bonfire.

It was massive easily as tall as three stories. Everything wrong and unfamiliar came to the Princess at once and she buried herself under the blankets.

It did not last for long as she was picked up blankets and all and set on another surface. The blankets were pulled away with ease and she was left looking into the face of a giant.

The stories did not get the size wrong four stories tall easily, but eyes that were warm and sharp. Not dull and cold like stones.

It was the eyes that gave her courage. Maybe she could reason with it.

_If you have taken me to eat, then I only ask you do it quickly and painless._ Said doing her best to stand tall.

The giant smiled and his smile broke into a laugh that shook his entire body. He threw back his head and slapped his legs.

_I suppose you wouldn’t know any better._ He said wiping away tears. And the Princess’s eyes grew wide.

It was the voice. The one she befriended all those years ago. The one who promised to come and save her if she wished. The one who turned out to belong to a monster.

The fright and relief made her sob and she ended up falling on her knees. Her entire body wracked with them. The giant at once stopped laughing. More gently he lifted her up in two hands and held her close to his chest.

_I’m sorry little thing,_ he said, _I didn’t mean to frighten you so much. I didn’t want your father finding out that you knew about me. If he thought he could use you against me he would. I had to make it seem like I was taking you for revenge. I’m so sorry._

It was a comfort to hear the words and his beating heart. She could even feel the vibrations in his chest. It calmed her down enough that she could talk again.

_I forgive you_ , she said, wiping away her tears with the palms of her hands, _but I expect to know more about you. No more hiding anything._

_No more hiding._ The giant agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have Part Three out within a week or so, I'm probably going to post it on Tumblr first before here so if you want to read it ASAP then you should go to my blog   
> https://to-be-small.tumblr.com/post/628397521787568128/the-youngest-princess-and-the-giant-part-1-2  
> Here is the original post.


	3. Part Three

It took a while for the Princess to adjust to her new life style. While back at the castle she didn’t have as many servants wait on her hand and foot like her siblings did she was used to certain comforts. 

But the Giant was patient and a willing teacher. He taught her the basic every day things, how to wash clothes and cook and with time the Princess grew comfortable in their day to day routine. 

Over the adjusting period the Giant also tried to make his home more accessible for the Princess, this was done through little modifications through the house. He made furniture for the Princess was always willing to lend her a hand but what he was most proud of was what he did to his furniture. He built ramps and bridges everywhere around his home, so the princess could walk where she pleased. His singular favorite was the staircase he carved into the leg of his table. The Princess could walk up them and be on the table within minutes. 

The other thing that had to be learned in that time was trust. Even though the Princess was grateful for the rescue and she did love him for those nights they told stories, she had a hard time getting used to the fact that he could grab her and do what he wanted to her at any time. She also did not like the way he hide who and what he was. 

The Giant did his best to mend the hurt he caused. One of the first thing he told her was how he came to be in the human realm. 

He gave her some stew and told her the story. 

When he was twenty years old, he was starting out working as a soldier for his Queen and Kingdom. One day he heard reports of strange magic and he investigated it himself. He found a portal, he examined until curiosity got the better of him and he stuck his hand in. Once he did he was pulled through. At first he thought the world was charming, everything was so small compared to his home.

But his cheery deposition disappeared when he was attacked the Princess’s father’s soldiers. 

_I had never seen a human in person before,_ he said, _I knew they existed sometimes they pop into our realm, but I always thought they were sort of like animals. Like intelligent rats. So when they started attacking I wasn’t sure what to do. I killed a few of them before one of them stabbed me with something. Even now I’m not sure what poison they used._

_I woke up in that dungeon. Alone. You’re father came to me and told me if I ever wanted to see day light again I would do what he said._

_I laughed and told him that his chains and men could not hold me._ His eyes clouded over and he looked into the fire. _I was wrong._

The Princess started to apologize to the giant placing her hand on one of his fingers. 

The Giant looked back with a tired somewhat surprised smile. He used his thumb to push the hair from her face before patting her back. _You couldn’t have done anything. You saved me twice, once from my mind and once from my prison._

He looked fine, he didn’t look like a man who had spent over a decade alone in a cell. He looked healthy but the Princess understood not all hurt lay easily seen on the skin. Sometimes the most hurt was buried deep down. 

Years passed and the Giant started to teach what little he knew about magic to the Princess. In the realm of giants, magic was something used by almost everyone different spells for different jobs and lives. Whereas in the human realm spells were hoarded by magicians who knew thousands and thousands of spells and almost never share them. But in both worlds anyone can use magic, talent and time determined how much you could do. 

The Princess took to magic like a duck does to water. She spent most hours of the day learning and perfecting her spells. She never once thought growing up she would ever see real magic done much less do it herself. 

Together they worked on a spell that would get the Giant back to his own realm, something that was quite complicated and took a lot of energy.

They both knew that it was only time that the King trapped another Giant and both of them worried that there might have been another in the dungeons. They did their best to try and console each other, because as much as they both wanted to do the good and just thing neither of them could bring themselves to go back to the place that caused them so much harm over the years. 

They lived and worked together in peace for five years. In those years both of them grew much more healthy and strong. The Princess thought that the Giant was healthy when they meet face to face for the first time but it wasn’t until years later that the stress of what he went through started to leave his body. Even though he was starting to have wrinkles, he smiled much more and he didn’t stare into the fire almost at all anymore. 

The Princess just grew sturdier without having a family constantly belittling her for everything she did she enjoyed everything much more including simple things like food. She also learned to jump and leap and grew easy into climbing onto and being held by her Giant. 

They were good for each other and they loved each other as only a found family can. 

Five years they had together until they were found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I lied about the number of chapters, right now it's looking like four or five. Again if you want to read the chapters as soon as possible then you should follow me on Tumblr, @to-be-small.


End file.
